User talk:Smokesta
Hi, welcome to FunOrb Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kickabout League page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Quartic (Talk) 2009-07-16T21:09:16 Talk pages Hi Smokesta, I'm reverting the changes you just made to your talk page because talk pages are intended to improve communication between editors, and the changes you made were somewhat confusing. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:33, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thanks man by the way whoever edited the Kickabout League placed 2 player for the money gain column, and i moved all the data and created a rated match section cause people might get the two confused. And somebody spelled whether wheter so i fixed it. I can see your very responsible and watch over the website daily ;p. Oh sorry one more thing the www.youfail.org was supposed to be a joke lol. :Yeh, I've noticed your contributions to Kickabout. Btw, please sign talk pages with 4 tildes (~~~~). Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:47, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Tildes Precisely where do i put the tildes after in the middle or before my signature? Confused. :The tildes become your signature. This: ::My name is Vimescarrot. ~~~~ :Will come out as this after you save: ::My name is Vimescarrot. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 21:57, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ok and i've been wondering how do you get your signature a different color and is my signature good? --Smokesta 22:00, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :You didn't use four tildes. You probably wrote your name and then pur five tildes to get the date. Using four tildes would make your name into a link like this. Try again... JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 22:08, 17 July 2009 (UTC) like this? User:Smokesta 22:11, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::no, this is how it should end up: :::...like this? Smokesta ::I don't know what's happening, exactly. Once I had issues with my Google Toolbar autofill. It would automatically replace my raw signature with my username, so my four tildes just became "timeroot". Hideous... you can still find it some places here on the wiki. Took me a while to figure out what was going on. Maybe you had something similar happen? Even if you never touch the field, it can edit it... go check your , and see if the signature is "Smokesta". If not, you can replace it with that. Or, if you want a different signature, you can put the code there. :-) The easiest way to add color is with this code: Smokesta. Change "lightblue" to any other color you want. Vimescarrot's method save him a few letters, but it's deprecated. Vimescarrot, we've given you the code - as a bureaucrat of this wiki, you really ought to care about these things... TimerootT • C • 22:42, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I just saved the signature you said it should turn out as lets see if it works --Smokesta 22:46, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Good! TimerootT • C • 22:51, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ok just tried it Smokesta 22:53, 17 July 2009 (UTC) sweet black for smoke ;p Smokesta 22:57, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, but it's very difficult to see on the default skin... that's a major fault. And please... use the code I gave you. tags are a scourge upon websites everywhere... their not allowed, but a small group of people use them anyway. TimerootT • C • 23:02, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Color of signature I was wondering how do you change the color of your signature? Smokesta 22:47, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Eh, edit conflict... I have as of now previously mentioned that when I wrote the post above. (tritri ellipses later...) Does that make sense? TimerootT • C • 22:51, 17 July 2009 (UTC) sweet thanks for your help timeroot! Smokesta 22:58, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Your welcome. One other thing... try to do all your edits in one, instead of rapidly three in a row. You see, there's a special page called , and it shows all the most recent edits to the wiki. It's very useful, and it's how we all knew about your Kickabout League edit so quickly. When you make a lot of edits in a short time, it clogs the page up and makes it hard to read. If you look at it (not the "enhanced", grouped, recent changes) you'll see that your edits fill up nearly the entire page. We'd prefer it if you try'd to lump them together. Thanks. TimerootT • C • 23:07, 17 July 2009 (UTC) The code you gave me isn't working and sorry i just like things neat Smokesta 23:16, 17 July 2009 (UTC) If its alright to use here i will just use the code that worked for me Smokesta 23:33, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :If codes don't work, make sure it is formated correctly. You might just have some letters/words in the wrong places. Alan • Talk 19:18, September 12, 2009 (UTC)